ShadowClan
ShadowClan is one of the main clans from the lake territories, and they are well-known for their sneakiness, stealth, slyness and ambition. They live in a dark environment, and their pelts help them blend in with the shadows. They're extremely good at stalking and ambushing. When in battle, these fierce cats will do whatever it takes to protect their clan. Just like in the books, ShadowClan is tougher than the other clans, which makes them famous. They are very loyal to their clan and hardly spare traitors due to their harsh nature. ShadowClan is well ruled by their current leader, Poisonstar, alongside her deputy, Darknight. Their medicine cats, Drizzlefeather and Gildedpaw are the ones that tend to the wounded. Poisonstar Poison.jpg After gaining the title of leader you would expect this cat to have no more aspirations, wouldn't you? False, this leader, Poisonstar, formerly Poisonclaw, has found a new goal to try and achieve and it is simply to be an inspiration. An inspiration to her peers, showing them that devotion and determination is the only thing you need to achieve your wildest hopes and dreams. For a former rogue, this cat has certainly come a very long way, working up the ranks to achieve her title that she wears with pride - ShadowClan's leader. Her pelt consists of fiery notes and tones, definitely causing her to stand out in a crowded area, her paws, ears, nose and tail tip are a dark coal-black and she closely resembles a Caracal Cat. Her eyes are a bright green than can shine, dull and glimmer to portray her mood and suit the situation she is presented with. Her personality though, is a real riddle, she can be the sweetest cat in the world and will comfort and joke around with other individuals. However, when encountering an acquaintance she will suddenly turn cold and hollow and her pupils will narrow until they appear snake-like. This is because Poisonstar's trust is the hardest thing to gain and you wouldn't blame her for acting in this manner, especially if you know her story. As a kit, Poisonstar along with her brother, Scorpionkit and sister, Nightmarekit, were abandoned by their parents as they were not like them - they weren't killers. Poisonstar is thoroughly ashamed with her origins and parents an often finds herself wishing for a second chance but her family is what makes her strive for the next step even more, to prove she can be more than what her parents wanted her to be. She recently decided to leave her mate Scorchfur for her own private reasons but she knows she will discover love again, one day. Poisonstar is currently training no one and is also plotting to kill one of ShadowClan's greatest enemies, Nightmareheart. She has made a promise to stand by her clan forever, no matter the consequences and sacrifices because sometimes that's what being an inspiration is all about... Darknight Picture Coming Soon! "Some cats battle through life, against the never-ending current toward their goals. I was never one of those cats." This is Darknight, a slightly larger than average dark-furred tom allowing him to blend into a crowd but with distinctive heterochromatic eyes that make him easy to spot. Amongst the business of ShadowClan camp it's not rare to see the one blue and one amber eyes watching the events from the shade of a pine tree, perhaps in conversation with a friend or newcomer, or just simply isolating himself for one of his self-inflicted silent vigils. All through his life, things seem to have turned out quite well for Darknight. Despite his quiet, peaceful attitude, resentment to conflict and fighting and how he never really stood out amongst the rest, Darknight has received the recognition many cats dream of. Patience, compromise and forward thinking is where Darknight most excels, and while it's rare to see him on the battlefield, he makes up for it with wisdom. Darknight is honoured to have been chosen by Poisonstar as he deputy, and while it is something he never considered achieving, he knows he will do all he can to live up to the expectations of his clanmates. Darknight's mate is Ambergaze, and he loves her with all of his heart, his loyalty to her like that of his duty to his clan. Drizzlefeather Bio Coming Soon! Gildedpaw Picture Coming Soon! Gildedpaw is easily identifiable by his rugged golden fur and matching eyes. His name makes sense the moment you see him, as he seems to be layered in gold. Although his pelt is thin and ragged, it shines with a golden tabby sheen. His eyes contain uneven golden hues that usually block the emotions he's feeling, despite the usual arrogance and discourteous nature. But, his eyes fail to block out the intelligence and curiosity he fixates on the world around him. He gets in fights with other cats, which is fairly ironic considering his thin frame. He's a scrawny, weak cat better suited for hunting than fighting, with his ribs and other bones visible all year round. He is on the shorter side, which doesn't help when it comes to his almost non-existent strength but, he is surprisingly nimble and agile. It's easy to see this tom was not made to be a warrior. But the most distinct trait about the scrawny tom is his stumpy tail, which he lost to some rats in the sewers. In actuality, the rats are the reason his persona became excruciatingly guarded and rude, as after his kidnapping he became snappy and arrogant. But, soon, Arctickit and Scorchflame broke through the armor he had put up. As he was confined to the medicine den, he grew to love the scent of herbs and the intellect that came with being a medicine cat. He wished to someday be one, until other kits started to tease him constantly about it. Distancing himself from Scorchflame, he grew sadder and angrier, until he lost a majority of the cats who cared for him. But, like she always had, Scorchflame, whom he considered family, came to his aide. Although his connection with StarClan wasn't as strong as a usual medicine cats, the desire to become one burned its way through Gildedpaw, making him even more frustrated. Finally, though, as he realized it didn't matter what the other cats thought, Scorchflame asked him to be her apprentice, which he accepted without hesitation. Now residing in the medicine den, among the many scents he loved, the scrawny, grumpy medicine cat apprentice only wishes to be as good as his mentor, and that she can fix his broken wings and help him fly again.